kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 45
Summary In a flashback scene, the boy in the white cape had eaten a Garuda sura, upsetting the Yaksha clan suras, who suggest they kill him before he grows stronger and eats them. Shuri tells them that maybe they are right, but his tastes are not his fault, and they should give him some more time. Leez zips out from the hotel to buy a bag of fried curry fish fillets using the change Asha gave her, just before the half escapes. The hunters mention that the half is wearing "the necklace" and they have the Yaksha King's bone that will help apprehend her. They decide to kill her with hoti marut instead of risking losing her altogether. Asha approaches the fish fillet seller to find out if he has seen Leez, and he tells her that she followed the hunters. While on the run, the Garuda half asks the boy if they can rest a bit because the necklace is making her tired; in response, the boy easily tears off the necklace. She asks if he's a half as well, and as a thank-you, she invites him for a meal at her village. She barely finishes talking when the hunters suddenly appear and strike her down with the hoti marut spell. The boy recalls how Shuri taught him what he should eat (suras that attack him) and what he should not (humans), and how she made him promise "Mom". While the hunters are congratulating themselves, the boy is preparing to maim them without actually eating them as his eyes turn red. Leez suddenly shows up, mumbling as she holds a curry fillet in her mouth. She punches a hunter who threatens her, sending him flying. The leader of the hunters accuses her of illegally using magic to attack them, but she responds (without noticing that her bracelet is turned on) that she wishes she could use magic, but she only has brute force at her disposal. She then offers to punch him in the face. 1-45 Rinn1.png|grateful 1-45 Yuta.png|wth? 1-45 mumble garble.png|''nothing'' interrupts her meals 1-45 don't mess with Leez.png|don't mess with a hungry girl Currygom's comment hoti marut magic has a different effect from the Best Challenge version. Afterword Shuri, the 2nd king of the Yaksha clan, was first seen in Episode 36. As with Garuda, her profile will be revealed much later. ■ Another shard of Yaksha's bone appeared in Episode 12, but this is a bigger one! Halfs who are born between a superior sura and a human are often stronger than inferior suras, so most half hunters have to rely on such items. On the other hand, those who carry these around are weaklings... ■ hoti marut: This magic is completely changed now. (I foreshadowed this in Episode 24.) It used to be magic that returns a creature back to his own realm, but it was very unbalanced even with its short casting range. (Not even Maruna could do anything if he was hit.) So now it's just a magic that hurts a lot. ■ Halfs have some body parts that are different from humans. It is different from case to case, and usually depending on the sura parent's rank (e.g. nastika) and stage. Some are very similar to normal humans, but some are not. More details about halfs and quarters will be revealed much later. ■ Are those boy's eyes similar or different from what you guessed? Since the hair on his forehead is very long, his eyes will be hidden most of the time. Notes * Show/Hide Spoiler It is not clear if the Yaksha suras are referring to Jatayu, who was eaten before Yuta escaped to the Garuda clan, or if it is another Garuda sura. * Currygom pointed out in the finite that Yaksha halfs are the most common race of halfs. She also revealed in a me2day post that Yaksha died because he "gave too much to humans". All of this indicates that the Yaksha clan may be particularly benevolent towards humans, also shown with Shuri, who teaches Yuta not to harm humans. This contrasts with Maruna from the Garuda clan, for example, who thinks humans other than halfs are trash. * Bones from the Yaksha king were also used by the hunters disposed of by Maruna. * Although Yuta follows Shuri's teachings, evidently, he is not above finding loopholes, such as killing humans without eating them, or baiting suras into attacking him first. * Leez came to save Yuta and the half. Show/Hide Spoiler This is one of the scenes Yuta recalls before he develops. * Attacking people with magic is illegal. Leez said the same to Gandharva when she first met him. References